


Time is a Virtue

by Ashyface



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyface/pseuds/Ashyface
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia is only 6, and struggling to accept the fact that her mom is gone. But her new friend reinforces the fact that the ones we love are never truly gone, as long as we remember them.





	Time is a Virtue

"Princess, come back here this instant!" Princess Lucy Hearfilia choked back her sobs, her tiny trembling hands struggling to hold the thick fabric of her dress out of the way of her legs as she ran. She still found herself stumbling, hearing pieces of fabric rib as it got trapped underneath her shoes.

Though she was in no real danger, she felt the fear of being chased like a vice on her lungs. She could hear the yells and pleas aimed at her fading gradually, but she didn't dare look back.

As she ran, she felt her panic ease and he lungs fill once more. The forest always felt peaceful to her, calling to her everytime she was overwhelmed or sad. She went into the forest so often she even built a little shelter with her favorite books and toys! That's where she went almost everyday, enjoying the peace and beauty of nature. She had never once showed another person her hiding spot, why would she? This was the one thing that was her's alone.

She slowed slightly, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in her strangely unfamiliar surroundings. No! Was she lost!? Daddy was going to yell again!

She took a deep breath, clenching her fists and blinking away scared tears. "Come on, Lucy. You're 6 and a half! You're a big girl! Big girls don't cry." She came to a stop, squinting her eyes at her surroundings. "Where... did I... come from...?" She hesitated before picking a direction she thought was correct. She wandered and wandered until the sun started setting and her only source of light grew dim.

He entire body trembled at the thought, and she felt herself start to cry. Her memory flashed back to when her father locked her in her closet because she broke his communication lacrima during a meeting. Her body trembled more, and she sniffed, tears flowing down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and the memory faded as a stick cracked under her foot.

"D-daddy! Daddy... please help me! Help!" In the fading light of the sun she notice she was on top of a hill that dropped into a ridge and she shuffled nervously away from it. And that was her mistake.

Her foot slipped on a muddy divot in the ground and she yelped as she landed on her butt. She started sliding down the incline and she screamed, trying to find something to grab. She was unsuccessful and the movement caused her to start rolling. She flailed in panic and grabbed the ground, her hands coming free holding clumps of mud and grass. She winced and held her head protectively as she rolled, attempting to reduce the amount of sticks that yanked at her hair and cut up her skin. She felt a sharp rock stab her in the ribs and she cried out, her arms momentarily distracted from protecting her face.

Then she was weightless as her body finally flung itself off the cliff. She noticed briefly that the ground was closer then she had thought but still knew she was going to get hurt. She positioned herself as best she could, trying to land on her feet. And she barely had adjusted when she landed.

The entirety of her fifty pounds landed entirely on her left leg and she screamed as a solid crack echoed through the forest. She fell backwards, and because she was too dazed to catch herself, the side of her head smashed into a nearby rock. When she forced herself to sit up she felt dizzy and... her vision was awful fuzzy. She kept her leg completely still, too scared of the pain if she moved it. But the pain was radiating throughout her leg, making her sob loudly.

"D-daddy!? Miss Spetto?! Help me! Please! I'm lost!" Her head pounded in time with her heart beat, getting stronger as she shouted. "Please! Miss Spetto! Help!" She scooted back to lean against a rock, her tears coming down faster. She sobbed again. "Please don't leave me alone again!" She gripped her head as she felt it pound harder. She could barely focus! Her vision was getting blurry, and not just from tears. Her entire body was in pain, so she couldn't stop her tears if she tried.

She cried harder, realizing she was utterly lost. No one would find her. She sniffed, snot running down her face as she gripped at her tangled locks. She had just wanted to get away! Her daddy threw a glass at her and yelled because she was bad.

But she didn't mean to get lost! Her daddy was probably so worried! She sniffed again, wiping her face with her sleeve. Miss Spetto has told her not to go and everything! But of course she couldn't But now she was determined to get back home.

She got on her hands and knees, pushing herself up with shakey hands. Then she cried out as pain flared in her left leg. She crumpled on the ground and felt herself start to cry again. She was so useless! She got lost and now she can't even walk! She whimpered, pulling her injured leg closer to her.

"Oh my God, are you alright little one?" Her head snapped up to look towards the unfamiliar voice, but she instantly regretted it. She felt her head get very light and her vision faded fast. And then she was out.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a strange place, made entirely of stone. A cave, she realised. A really massive cave. The only source of light was the fire in front of her, warming her chilled skin. The hard ground of the cave was softened by blankets underneath her that seemed to be made of the fur from an animal. She stroked the soft fur under her and smiled before sitting up slowly, flinching at the pain that pulsed through her entire body, protesting her sudden movement. Especially her head, she whimpered and touched the back of her head, only to realise it was wrapped in bandages. Her head pulsed in pain once again. God, where was she? She glanced down and noticed she was still in her pink poofy dress, but it was shredded and stained from the mud she rolled in unwillingly, clearly beyond simple meding or repair. The thought saddened her, remembering that this was one of few dresses that she had that were picked out by her mother. And her shoes were missing as well! What a rotten day this was. But she noticed that her leg was wrapped in bandages as well. She frowned, someone had to have found her, right? But no one from the castle, or she wouldn't be in a cave. She sighed sadly as she realised her favorite dress was in tatters, and stained from the mud and the grass she rolled in unwillingly.

She wasn't fond of strangers, not knowing if this was one of the bad people that had been stealing from her father. But this person had to be good, right? They treated her wounds and brought her out of the forest. But what if they just wanted her daddy's money? What if they wanted to hurt her dad?!

"Are you feeling better, now?" She startled and glanced towards the voice, recognizing it as the one she hear before she fell unconscious. A man stood there, someone she didn't recognize from the castle.

He was tall and slender, his pitch black hair spiked up, some being oddly bent in some places. He eyes were hidden behind his long hair and he wore odd clothes she had never seen before. And he had no shoes! Something red hung behind him, but he still was too close to the shadows for Lucy to tell what it was. Maybe a cape? She sniffed, finding her eyes watering as she became afraid.

"A-are you a bad man? Daddy warned me about the forest!" The man smiled gently, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Well, I like to think I'm as good as my actions, little one. Now, why were you out here all alone?" She hesitated. He didn't seem like a bad man, but daddy always said never believe a stranger.

"I'm... I got lost... " He frowned, moving slightly closer. Lucy panicked and grabbed a stick from the ground. She pointed it at him, her teary eyes fierce, but still a little uncertain. He stopped advancing and held up his hands. "S-stop!"

"Little one, I only wish to help you. I'll take you home once I know you are okay." Lucy's resolve waivered and her tiny fists shook as she gripped the stick as if it were a weapon.

"B-but... you're a stranger." He never dropped his smile.

"Yes, but I just wish to help. I couldn't leave you out there all alone." She lowered the stick slightly.

"Will you please take me home?" He pursed his lips.

"Where do you live, little one?"

"The Heartfilia castle!" He made a noise.

"I... can get you as close as I can, little one. But I'm not welcome there." She frowned.

"Why not?" He stepped forward once more, finally showing himself clearly in the light of the fire. His hair wasnt bent strangely at all! They were horns! Sticking out of his thick hair, and-and the red 'cape'! They were wings!! She dropped her stick, her eyes bright with excitement. "You're- you're a dragon! A real dragon!" She wiggled excitedly and he chuckled.

"Indeed." She frowned.

"B-but I thought- aren't they all gone?" He sighed, sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Not quite..." His face grew a little sad. "We are very few though. Our numbers used to rival humans, and we travelled in packs. Now...we're nearly extinct, because they started hunting us..." he trailed off, his eyes distant. "We all travel alone now." She frowned, moving carefully to sit on her knees.

"Don't be sad! You're still here, right?" He tilted his head, nodding slightly at her question. "Then it'll be alright! My mommy told me that when we're sad we just need to remember those we love! As long as you remember, they're still with us and we're never really alone! Right?" He blinked, then his lips quirked up.

"You have a very kind heart, little one." Lucy beamed, her pain forgotten as she thrust out a hand towards him.

"Call me Lucy, mister!" He smiled at the sweet little girl, taking her hand in a brief handshake.

"Well, then call me Igneel, Lucy." She giggled.

"That's a strange name!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I suppose so, Miss Lucy. Your mom sounds very kind. She must be missing you terribly." The little blond fell silent. Igneel met her eyes and noticed her lip was trembling. She looked down.

"Mommy... she... she died." Igneel frowned.

"I'm... sorry, Miss Lucy..." Lucy felt tears stream down her face.

"I m-miss her so much." Igneel smiled sadly, moving closer to her so he could rest a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what she told you, little one. If we remember those we love, they never really leave, right?" Her little body trembled and she threw herself at Igneel, who caught her in a hug, his eyes wide with surprise.

She sobbed into his chest and he felt himself soften, understanding how much losing a parent can hurt. He felt himself wince as his mind wandered to his own son who he left behind. He wrapped his arms around her in return, careful of her injuries.

"I'm... I'm sorry Mister Igneel. I got your shirt all wet." She sniffed as she pulled away. He smiled gently, pushing her messy hair out of her teary eyes.

"Lucy, dear... you needn't worry about that. I don't mind." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve again and he smiled. "I should, however be getting you home." Lucy's watery smile dropped, and Igneel frowned. "What's the matter, little one?"

"My daddy was really mad at me. I drew on something important... " She played with her hands. "He told me he wished I was never born." Igneel felt his chest ache and he gave her a sad smile.

"Lucy... just... remember to be brave, okay? The world would be so much darker without your kindness." Her lip trembled again.

"Can't... can't I just stay with you?" His face grew sad.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I have to go somewhere you can't come with." She started crying.

"Will I see you again?" He almost felt himself tear up at her broken tone. He let himself think for a moment.

"I'm not sure, little one." He hear her start to cry again. "Don't cry, Lucy. I'll be alright. And I hope I'll see you again." She sniffed.

"R-really?" He smiled.

"Of course. You have the heart of a dragon, my dear. Strong and endlessly powerful." She giggled, and he pat her on the head. Then he reached into the fire and produced a small metal cup. "This should prevent infection and help with your pain. Then I need to take you home, okay little one?" She nodded reluctantly.

He put his hands around it and used magic to absorb most of the heat. She took the now cooled drink from him and sipped it. She made a face and he chuckled, his heart aching as she reminded him again of his son when he tried sour berries for the first time.

"I know, wormroot tastes very bitter. But I need you to drink it all. It will make you tired, but that's your body trying to heal, okay?" She sighed but obediently finished the amber liquid.

The tension in her body eased and her eyes drooped suddenly. Did he fail to mention wormsroot also wipes the memory of anyone after it was cooked? It's better if she didn't remember him, he thought. No one would believe her, but she would be in danger if someone did. His justification eased his guilt slightly, but as he watched her expression go blank, her eyes almost completely closed. He felt himself look away to distract himself from the pain as her expression turned confused and a little dazed.

He caught her as she sagged. He sighed, brushing the hair from her face before picking her in his arms. He stood, holding her tight against him. He looked out of the cave and noticed the moon was already up. He sighed and stretched his wings, already feeling the fatigue from staying in his human form to avoid frightening her.

"I-Igneel?" He blinked in surprise. She should be asleep by now, was it not working? No, he thought, she was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Yes, little one?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and he felt his heart ache once more. "Y-you... you w-won't for-forget me...right?" He smiled gently, brushing the hair from her face.

"Never, little Lucy." She smiled sweetly.

"Never?"

"Never." She let her eyes drift shut, a smile still on her face.

"Then I won't forget you either. Thank you for being my friend." And then she relaxed completely as she fell asleep. He felt himself clear the lump in his throat.

"No, thank you, miss Lucy." He almost wished he hadn't wiped her memory. And he couldn't help but hope he would see this sweet girl again.

With one more deep breath, he jumped from the opening of his cave and flapped his wings, heading towards the lights in the distance.

* * *

She woke up to shouting, blinking away her exhaustion. "Igneel?" She looked around and recognized the walls of the Hearfilia castle. She was home? She didn't remember him bringing her here? She didn't remember coming from... wait. Where did she come from?

She swore she should remember something. A name... wings? No... no! She didn't remember! She frowned in irritation. What was she just thinking about. Something about how she got out of the forest... something important!! She heard another shout and she looked towards the sound, seeing guards rush towards her.

"Princess Lucy!! Oh dear, are you alright!?" And a voice, like a guest of wind reached her ears.

_ "Miss Lucy, I grant you the gift of dragon heart. May you keep the heart of a dragon, always."_ She felt her fingertips tingle and she blinked, her lips quirking up as she glanced into the forest, swearing she saw a red blur.

"Igneel. How could I have forgotten my new friend?"


End file.
